


So Close, Yet So Far Away. (A Kya X Reader Fic)

by UselessBard1031



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031
Summary: Just off the coast of the South Pole is an island full of airbenders. That is, if it really is there.No one can seem to recall this strange once tropical now arctic tundra of an island except for the people and spirits that have called it home for years.Now, after watching a half spirit woman and her friends crash down in a flying metal contraption, Y/N must leave the island and represent her people in this strange new land full of strange new people.One of these strangers, catches her eye and may just steal a piece of her heart.
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	1. Y/N, of The Island Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> So there are like no Kya X Readers on this site? Why?! She's amazing! I thought, "This won't do." So now, here's a multi chapter, plot based, and, if the writing gods are willing, well written one for you. Kya deserves more love.

You trudge your way forward, your thick seal skin boots sinking into the soft snow with every step. With each step, you carve a new hole in the pristine white surface as your foot sinks down and the snow rises up to your knee.

You pant heavy cold breaths that fog the air before you.

Snowflakes fall around you, but you don’t let them hit your skin. You hate the way the cold turns to wet so you keep an even dome of steady wind around you as you run.

Snow is new and foriegn to you. It started after the earthquake four years ago and hasn’t stopped since. Your village has since learned to cope with things like insulation and warm clothing, but still your losses had been many.

Now, it was second nature to move through it. The only discomfort being the way the chill of the air, bites at the back of your lungs as you push yourself to run quicker. No matter how you bend it, the cold air still finds its way in.

You don’t care.

Not right now. Not today. Not after what you just saw.

“Y/N, wait up!” Your friend Karma calls from behind you. 

Karma is a large blue nine tailed spirit fox. When she speaks, she does so telepathically so that only her intended target can hear her. You befriended her as a child and she hasn’t left your side since.

It was when the two of you were playing in the snow today that you had seen it. The great silver spirit that fell from the sky with a trail of flames. You were far from the village, so you doubt anyone else saw it.

“You saw it, Karm!” You pant. “A spirit! A new one!”

“The island hasn’t seen new spirits in ages.” She argues. “And I didn’t sense anything spiritual about that thing either.”

“Well then it’s people!” You say.

You duck beneath the low limb of a palm tree. The poor thing was almost completely dead due to the weather. Most plants were by now, despite your village’s best efforts.

“People don’t fly in giant metal contraptions.” Karma argues. “They most certainly don’t do so while on fire. Humans are fragile, they-”

You stop when you see motion before you. Karma notices this and stops too.

You hide behind a snow dune to watch, she does the same.

You try to hold in your breath, careful as to not alert these people to your presence. 

“Korra?” A ravenette woman calls. She coughs and falls to her hands and knees. “Bolin?” She calls again. “Mako?” 

Branches snap from another direction and a man enters the scene. His face is bruised and his nose is bleeding but other than that he seems fine.

“Asami!” He says with a smile. “Oh boy am I glad to see you.” He rushes to help the woman up.

“Bolin.” She smiles back. 

You catch her wincing as he grabs her wrist and assume it must be hurt. 

“Are you okay?” The man asks with genuine concern. 

“I’m fine.” The woman answers quickly. “Where’s Korra?”

“I don’t know.” He shakes his head. “I got knocked out by something hard during the crash. I just woke up in the snow over there when I heard your shouting.”

Mention of the snow prompts this woman to look around. 

“Where are we?” She mumbles.

A coughing turned wheezing from somewhere close by catches everybody’s ears.

“Mako!” The two new people gasp at the same time. 

He and the woman rush off towards the sound. You stand to follow them when Karma pulls you back by the tail of your fur lined jacket.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” She scolds.

“They’re hurt, Karm.” You press. “They crashed out that flying machine. I need to help them.” 

“This island hasn’t seen new people or spirits in over ten thousand years.” She replies, still holding your jacket in her mouth. “What makes you think they’re going to be friendly?”

“What makes you think that they’re not?” You say back. 

She growls vocally and lets you go.

“Fine. Go talk to the humans.” She says. “I’ll be nearby for when you inevitably get yourself hurt or killed or worse.”

“What could be worse than killed?” You laugh. 

“Stop mocking me and just go.”

You don’t need to be given permission again.

You jump the snow dune and follow their deep footprints into the trees. You don’t have to follow them far however, because soon you can smell the ash. 

“That thing.” Karma gasps. “Those people. They set the forest on fire. I can feel it.”

“Then they are enemies.” You say.

You freeze in your tracks, the metal monster just barely in view beyond the brush.

“No.” She hesitates as if lost in thought. “They have a spirit with them I think.”

“A spirit?” You look at her with your brows raised. 

“Yes.” Karma nods. She looks forward. “A powerful one.”

What little you can see of the blaze begins to die down. 

“They’re putting out the fire.” You comment. “How?”

You and Karma silently venture the last few feet to the wreckage and you gasp. You throw both hands over your mouth to keep back the sound and exchange a look with your friend. You both turn back forward.

The two humans from before are sitting off to the side with another, lankier, man. All three of them watching as this woman with skin like tree bark and glowing eyes like the blinding white snow floats over the scene. This woman, you think, is like a human version of your island.

She airbends a gust of wind that puts out the main flames of the metal machine. Then, she lifts the snow without touching it, melts it into water, and puts out the trees.

“Who is that?” You whisper.

“That’s the spirit.” Karma replies, her eyes remain focused on the woman.

The woman’s eyes fade into human one’s of a blue color as she finishes putting out the final flame. She floats back gently to the ground and her friends gather at her sides with a slew of encouraging praise. 

You stand and once more Karma holds you back.

“What now?” You hush.

“Y/N, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She warns. “That woman is a spirit.”

“But she looks human.” You look at her.

“I sense that too.” Karma admits. “That’s why it’s dangerous to-”

You ignore her and step forward. 

“Y/N!” She scolds. “Y/N, are you even listening to me?”

“Uh, hello?” You say, unsure of how to really start.

The four young adults turn to you with varied levels of hesitation.

You offer a smile, though your heartbeat echoes loudly in your ears. You take a calming breath to quiet it but this does nothing to slow it’s rapid pace.

“I’m Y/N.” You introduce, your voice shaky. “My friend Karma and I saw you crash onto our island.” No response. “Are any of you hurt? My village can help heal you.”

“Are we in the South Pole?” The spirit woman asks. 

South Pole? Where was that? Maybe it’s a place that heals spirits, considering it was the spirit woman who was asking.

“Um, no.” You answer honestly. “I don’t know what that is. But I assure you, my people are very kind and know much about spirits. So we can help even you if you’re hurt.”

Now they all just look more confused. They exchange looks.

_Hurry, Y/N, think of something fast._

“Asami, right?” You nod to the ravenette.

“Oh, um, yeah.” She answers hesitantly. “That’s me.”

“And Bolin, was it?” You smile at the green eyed man. 

“Yeah.” He sounds even more cautious.

“I overheard the two of you talking back a ways.” You explain. “Your wrist looked hurt.” You tell Asami. “We can put a brace on it back home.”

“I’m sorry.” Asami says. She shakes away her shock. “Who did you say you were again?”

“I’m Y/N.” You bow your head. 

“Where are we?” The spirit girl asks. 

“You don’t know?” You raise your eyes to look at her and lift a brow with them. 

Your heart beats faster.

“All I know is we were headed to the South Pole when the airship suddenly malfunctioned.” She replies. “Asami tried to regain control but it was pointless. We were going down.”

“The island might have pulled them in.” Karma tells you.

“Good thinking.” You smile. “Sorry, talking to Karma, not to you.” You realize how insane this sounds. “Karma’s my friend from earlier.” You explain. “She’s a spirit, like you, Well, you seem human too, so maybe not. Anyway, she suggested that maybe the island pulled you in. Maybe it wanted you here for a reason.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Bolin responds.

“Right.” He half laughs before putting a hand up to the side of his mouth and talking to Korra. “I say we figure out where we are and then get out of here before this woman keeps spewing more crazy talk.”

“He does know I can hear him, right?” You ask.

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

“Karma, get your skeptical butt out here so I don’t look crazy.” You call to the bushes.

“No.” She growls.

“Karma!” You complain with a stomp of your foot.

“Fine.” She sighs. “But I’m eating them if they get too close to us.”

She exits the bush and comes to your side. 

“Stop it.” You scold. “You don’t eat people.” 

“They don’t know that.” She says to you. She tunes into all of your minds as she continues so that they can hear her too. “I am Karma, spirit protector and citizen of the island of Nirvana.” 

“It’s so...cute!” Bolin coos.

“I am not cute!” Karma warns. She backs away and glares at you. “Y/N, tell this one to stop it or I will eat him!”

You laugh and he stops immediately.

“They have a spirit with them, Karma, I don’t think they believe spirits eat people.” You tell her.

“Well, actually,” The spirit girl smiles. “I’m Korra and I’m the avatar. So, kinda like a spirit, but human too. A bridge between your worlds.”

“Worlds?” Karma says what you’re thinking.

“Yeah, you know.” She explains. “Spirit world? Human world?” She puts two hands first to one side then to the other to emphasize what she says. “The avatar to bridge the gap between them?” She points both hands at herself.

“Y/N, I think they have concussions.” Karma tells you. “We should get them to see Samten immediately.” 

“Oh no.” Korra puts up her hands. “My head’s just fine. Is Samten a waterbender then? Can they heal Asami’s arm?”

“Korra, I’m fine, really.” Asami argues. “It’s just a sprain.”

“Samten’s no waterbender.” You shake your head with a slight laugh. “I don’t even know what a waterbender is. But she can heal your friend; She’s the best in the village.”

“How have you never heard of water benders?” Korra asks. “We weren’t that far from the South Pole.”

“We haven’t ventured off the island in centuries.” You reply. 

“Still.” The man that isn’t Bolin speaks up for the first time. “You don’t have a single waterbender on your entire island?”

“Nope.” You shake your head and shrug. “I assume it’s similar to our bending though, just with water?” 

“You guys do have benders, then?” Korra asks. 

“Well duh.” You laugh. “Everyone on the island is a bender.” 

You can’t hold it against them that they don’t know. After all, you don’t know anything about them either. 

How can you show off your entire culture to people who may only know spirit women and waterbenders?

You smile as an idea pops into your head.

You take your hood with one hand and pull it back down as far as it will go to reveal your bright blue arrow tattoo. Their jaws drop with recognition. Good, so they did know about you.

“We’re all airbenders.”


	2. Eyes Like Sapphires

“I’m sorry, you must be breaking up.” A man’s voice comes through the strange metal device the four foreigners had managed to salvage from their wreck of a flying machine. “I thought you just said you were on an island made up entirely of airbenders.”

“I did.” Korra says into the smaller attached box. 

Your brain can’t process what she does quick enough, but you think it has something to do with this button she keeps pressing down when she speaks.

“Can I try that?” A little human boy asks her.

He climbs his way onto the long bench right next to her.

You and the rest of your village had set the newcomers up in the mess hall with food and their talking box. 

Most of the adults, human and spirit alike, watch in awe from a distance, but the kids are already swarming them and pestering them with non stop questions.

“Sure.” Korra laughs and hands him the small box with the button and the cord. “Just press down that button when you want to speak.”

He presses it down and burps really loud before laughing. The other kids join him in this and you can’t help but laugh too. 

“Give me that.” Korra laughs along with you all and takes back her little box. She presses down the button and talks into it. “Sorry, Tenzin, some little kid said he wanted to say hi.” 

“I don’t understand.” The man’s voice finally returns through the bigger box. “I thought you and the others were headed to the South Pole. Where did you find this place?”

“It was kinda on the way.” Korra replies. “Our airship crashed. One of the residents here thinks the island pulled us in. Well, her spirit pet does.”

“I am not a pet.” Karma scoffs.

“Sorry, Karma.” Korra says. “She says she’s not a pet. Anyway, it looks like we’re stuck here until you can send someone to come get us. They don’t have any way of leaving.”

“They have spirits on this island?” The man asks, apparently completely missing the point. “Do they have a portal to the spirit world?”

“They say they don’t really know about the spirit world.” Korra explains. “They didn’t even know about the Avatar or other forms of bending before I told them.” 

She looks over at where her friends Mako and Bolin are playing with some spirit and human kids and smiles. 

The children are so easily impressed by their bending. It’s cute. You totally aren’t as impressed. Nope. Totally not envious of them getting an up close and person introduction to bending that time has forgotten.

“Try to find your coordinates on a map and I’ll send some airbenders to come get you.” The man tells her. “And Korra, if you can, see if one of these new airbenders will come with you. I have many questions for them.”

“Ask him why he doesn’t just come here.” You say. “We haven’t left our island in, well, ever really. I’m not sure you’ll have much luck finding someone offering to go with you.”

“The woman who found us just invited you to come see the island for yourself.” Korra smiles as she speaks. “It’s really pretty here. They have all kinds of strange plants. Their community is cool too. They have no government and humans and spirits mingle freely. I think we can learn a lot from them and then bring those ideas back to Republic City.”

“I wish I could.” The man replies. “But I’m afraid my hands are full here. That’s why I sent the kids down to my mother and sister to begin with. I’ll send someone for you, don’t worry. Then you can stop by the South Pole as planned and pick the kids up and bring them back here. Hopefully you can convince one of these islanders to come with you or else I’m not sure how I’ll explain this all to Zhu Li.”

“Who’s Zhu Li?” You ask.

“She’s our president.” Korra explains. “Like our leader.”

“Of the whole rest of the world?” You gasp, amazed that one woman could hold so much power.

“No.” Korra thinks. “Just the United Republic. The outside world is split up into nations, like teams in a game. There’s the United Republic, which is like a mix of a whole bunch of people. Then there’s the Earth Kingdom, though they’re soon going to be renamed the Earth Nation after they transition from their monarchy. Then there’s the Fire Nation, which is where most of the firebenders are from, and finally, there’s the Water Tribes. North and South. The southern tribe is my home.”

You blink, having gathered none of that information.

“So these water tribes.” You say. “Is that where the waterbenders you were talking about are?” 

“A lot of them, yeah.” Korra says.

“And this is where you’re going before you go back to the, what was it, United Republic?” 

“Yep.”

“Then I’ll go with you.” You smile. “I’d love to see how people bend water.”

“What?!” Karma snaps. “You will do no such thing! When your mother died she told me to take care of you. I cannot very well do that if you’re off watching people bend water. You saw the spirit girl do it once, isn’t that enough for you?”  
“It’s not just about the waterbenders, Karma.” You argue. “The man in the slightly bigger metal box thing said they need an islander to teach their leader. What if that’s the reason it was you and me that saw the airship crash? What if this is what I’m meant to do? How I can help our people?”  
Karma watches you with pensive eyes before sighing.

“I cannot hold you back from what may be your destiny.” She says. “So I will not try. Just promise me you’ll come back, Y/N, and promise me it’ll be in one piece.” 

“I promise, Karma.” You bend down and hug her tight. “Thank you.”

“Alright, it’s settled then.” Korra nods. “Y/N will come with us to the South Pole and then to Republic City.”

***

The two giant animals are a lot to take in. The two mystified people riding them might be even harder. 

You eye their bright red suits with caution. These were airbenders? Where were their robes? Your village had changed your own robes out four years ago when it started to snow, but your winter wear still had the orange and yellows that was traditional. Not red. 

“Korra?” You whisper. “Are you sure these two are airbenders?”

“Kai and Opal?” She questions, waving to the two. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“But one’s an adult and one is a teenager and neither have their tattoos yet.” You hush back. “Not to mention the clothing choice is…” You try to find a kind word but none comes. 

Korra laughs.

“Don’t worry.” She tells you. “They may be new to this, but they’re some of the best airbenders I know.”

New to this?

“She must not know a lot.” Karma jokes. You bite back a laugh, knowing you’re the only one who heard her comment. 

“Korra, come on, it’s freezing out here!” The boy, apparently named Kai, as un airbender as that sounds, calls down from the wooly beast. “Climb on and let’s go.”

“You’re just in a rush to see Jinora.” Asami teases. The boy blushes and shrugs. 

The foreigners climb aboard the giant creature but you hesitate. A crowd has gathered and you know you need to leave. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Karma reminds you. “You can back out. I’ll eat them for you.”

“Thanks, Karm.” You glance at her but then back up at the beasts. “But I have a feeling, that I should go.”

“I love you, Y/N.” She nuzzles your side. “You’re my best friend.”

“You too, Karm.” You smile and pat her head. “I’ll see you soon.

You take a strong calming breath and board the beast.

***

The ride is filled with awkward questions but thankfully, it’s brief. 

When you land, there’s already a crowd of human men and women dressed in blues waiting for you. At the very front are four specks of red that you realize must be the children you were sent here for. 

_ So they’re airbenders too, huh? _

You slide one by one off the creatures. You, Korra, and the other two airbenders all use your abilities to land gently.

Your heart beats quicker and your mouth goes dry. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Karma was right.

You scan the crowd and find comfort in the eldest child’s tattoos. 

“Kai!” She rushes towards the boy.

“Jinora!” He meets her halfway with a hug. 

An older woman steps forward from the crowd, drawing your gaze. Your heart skips a beat and your face grows warm. 

She’s beautiful.

The way she moves with such confidence, the way her hair falls perfect around the edges of her face. You’re drawn to her deep blue eyes, bluer than the ocean waves that used to roll up onto the shore of your beaches before it all froze over. Everything about this woman just screams beautiful.

She isn’t dressed in red but rather in blue, so you know she must be one of the waterbenders you’ve heard so much about and not one of the airbenders.

She speaks to Korra, and her voice sends a whole new wave of emotions through you, stopping your heart for a second time and waking the butterflies that sleep somewhere deep inside your stomach.

“Is this her?” She asks, subtly nodding towards you.

You lick your lips and mindlessly fix your windblown hair. 

Shit! This woman was about to introduce herself looking like that meanwhile you just flew a few miles through snowy skies after hiking through the woods towards a fire.

Korra nods and the woman starts to walk past her towards you. 

You drop your hands back down quickly to your sides. Your face grows even warmer, so warm, in fact, that you can no longer feel the snow as it hits your cheeks. You swear you hear a sizzle as each snowflake melts.

“Y/N, right?” She asks. 

She already knows your name?!  
Of course she did. The talking boxes. 

“Y-Yes.” You stutter out. “That’s me. Y/N. From the island.” You swallow hard. 

_ Shut up, you idiot. _

“Hm.” She smiles. “I have to admit, when my brother told me they found an entire island of airbenders, I wasn’t expecting them to send someone who looks like you.”

“Well, who were you expecting them to send?” You question. 

She takes a step closer, causing your breath to catch in your throat. 

“Old, boring. Talks about dead dudes a lot.” She shrugs. “You know, airbender like.” 

“Oh.” You grow warmer still. You can feel Korra and the others looking at you. “Well, when Korra said we were going to meeting waterbenders I never really imagined someone like you, either.” You try to tease back but your flirting skills are lacking because oh wow she’s so pretty and she’s staring at you with those unwavering blue eyes. 

You keep looking away from her gaze and everytime you look back, you catch her still staring at you.

“I didn’t know what to expect.” You stutter. “But it certainly wasn’t a um, beautiful-” That word seems to grab her attention which makes the heat in your face almost unbearable. “N-No. Not beautiful.” She raises a brow. “I mean, yes, you’re, well, some people might say,” You turn to the closest thing you have to a friend right now. “Korra please help me not make a fool of myself right now.” 

“Uh, sure.” She looks a little confused at why you’re so embarrassed. 

She comes to your side and the woman backs off to a normal conversational distance. You sigh and try to focus on slowing your heartbeat down while Korra speaks.

“Kya, this is Y/N.” Korra introduces. “She’s apparently very nervous to be meeting a waterbender.”

So that’s her name? Spirits almighty, could she get any more perfect? Even her name is beautiful.

“Definitely seems that way.” Kya’s tone was teasing and her smirk was smug. She knows what she just did to you, even if the others are choosing to write it off. 

You’ve calmed yourself down now enough to look her in the eyes. You can’t help but feel a little embarrassed and angry that you got so easily flustered.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Kya.” You nod. 

It feels so right to say her name. Natural. 

You’ve always been this way, falling hard and fast only to get your heart broken later. You begin to fear this might go the same way. 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” She smiles. “I have a feeling my brother’s in a rush to meet you, so we better get going.”

We?!

Your face grows warm again.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were coming.” Korra says. 

Yeah, neither did you. Oh no. How long was this ride going to be? 

There’s two of these flying animals, maybe you can get on the one she’s not on.

“Of course I’m coming.” She says like it’s obvious. “It’s not everyday you find an entire island of airbenders. I may not center my life around the culture like Tenzin, but I’m my dad’s kid too. He would have loved to find something big like this. If he can’t be here, then I should be at least.”

Was her dad an airbender? Sure sounds like it. Then how is she a waterbender?

“I have room for one more on Juicy.” Opal offers. 

“Okay.” Korra nods. “Then she can ride with us and Y/N.”

Your breath catches again. With who?

“Unless, that’s not okay for some reason?” Korra asks you, looking just as confused as before.

“Nope.” You say. “Fine by me. No problems here. Just a quick ride with this waterbender.”

“Actually, the city is at least a day’s trip away.” Korra says. “Maybe longer.”

You know you must be bright red again by now because Kya laughs. 

“If it’s that big a deal, why don’t Y/N and one of the kids switch?” She offers.

“No.” You say a little too quickly. “I’m fine.” You force a smile.

As bad as riding with her will be, riding without her would be worse. 

Plus, you really don’t want to be stuck on the kid’s giant flying thing. You’re an adult, damn it.

Everyone makes their way to their respective flying creature. The tattooed teen stops at you before she makes her way to her boyfriend’s ride.

“I wish we were traveling together.” She says. “I have so many questions for you about your island.”

“I’m sure Y/N will be thankful to have a break before all the questions your dad will ask her.” Kya chimes in. 

She wraps an arm around your shoulders and you gasp. 

Oh she so knows what she’s doing.

Her appearance get’s the girl to nod and board her animal, leaving the two of you alone as the last two that needed to leave. 

“This is gonna be a fun trip.” Kya whispers in your ear. “It’s been a while since I’ve had such a beautiful young woman pining after me.”

“I-I-” You can’t form a sentence.

“Y/N, Kya, you coming?” Korra calls. 

“Coming!” You call back.

You pull from her grip and climb aboard what was sure to be the longest trip of your life. Well, the only trip of your life, but the suggestion still stands.


	3. Playing  Possum Chicken

“So Y/N, tell us about the island.” Opal asks. “Is it true you’re all Airbenders there?”

You’ve only been in the air for a few minutes and already the questions were flooding in.

“Yeah, it’s true.” You nod.

“There’s no non benders at all?” Asami questions.

“Not that I know of, and I know everybody.” You reply.

“Come on guys, I’m sure she only wants to answer this all once.” Kya interjects. 

Luckily, she had positioned herself to sit opposite of you. You don’t know if your poor heart would be able to take it if she was any closer.

“Let’s leave questions about the island for Tenzin.” She says. She smirks and looks at you with her head tilted slightly. Oh no. “How about we get to know her a little better instead?”

“Oh, um, there isn’t really much to know.” You stamper. Your face feels hot and your chest starts to tighten.

“I’m sure there’s something.” She leans forward as she speaks which makes your cheeks grow warmer. This saddle is starting to seem way too small. “Got anyone back home? Friends? Family? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?” 

“I-I have Karma.” You manage, refusing to meet her eyes. “She’s a spirit and my best friend. She basically raised me. My family is everyone on the island because we all look out for each other. As for the last thing? No. I, uh, I don’t have anyone like that.”

“That’s surprising.” She comments. “A radiant young woman like yourself? You must have the whole village chasing after you. None of them are your type?”

The others start to notice your discomfort but they seem confused as to why. Do they not see how this beautiful woman is teasing you? 

She’s gorgeous and flirty and they’re all acting like you’re the weird one for blushing!

You click your tongue and gain the burst of courage you need to look her in those perfect deep blue eyes. Your breath catches when she doesn’t look away. You swallow hard and refocus on your confidence.

“How about we take a break from me?” You say. “I want to hear about you all. You can start.”

“Okay.” She sounds amused and leans back with her fingers laced behind her head. “What do you want to know?”

“Well let’s start with the same question.” You suggest. “Got anybody back home in the South Pole?” 

“I’m actually from Republic City.” She explains. “My mom moved back down to her hometown after dad died and I went with her. My brothers are both back in the city; you’ll meet them soon. As for lovers? There’s been a few girls here and there but things never really worked out.”

“Why not?” You were genuinely curious now.

She shrugs.

“I guess I scared them all away.” She looks up at the sky. “I like to travel instead of being tied down to one place. I’m fearless which can often put me in dangerous places. I’m a natural flirt, which is something I’m working on, but also something my girlfriends tend not to enjoy.”

Trying to work on not being a flirt?

You snort out a laugh causing her to look back up at you. The team of strangers from the crash also all look your way. The pilot girl keeps her eyes forward.

“Sorry.” You chuckle. “It’s just,” you hesitate. “Well, first off, no one truly likes being alone. Travel is fine, but don’t you want somebody to travel the world with you? Then there’s the fearless thing. No one is completely fearless.”

“I am.” She shrugs and leans forward. 

“No you’re not.” You roll your eyes. “You might like to think you are, but everyone has fears.”

“Not me.” She smiles. “I’m completely and utterly without fear.”

“Yeah, Y/N.” Bolin adds. “I remember this one time when we were fighting these bad guys that were trying to take Korra, Kya and her brother let themselves fall from a cliff to avoid getting hit. She didn’t seem afraid at all then.”

“Or,” Opal chimes in. “The time we found out that one of the bad guys was actually undercover as a new Airbender. I wasn’t there yet, but I heard she had no hesitation in fighting him.”

Your stomach flutters at the thought. Beautiful and badass, huh? 

“So you’re fearless then? Completely?” You ask her.

“Yep.” She smiles all cocky.

“Nothing phases you?” 

“Nope.”

“Hm. Good to know.”

You smirk and shoot a sudden strong burst of air at her, sending her off the side of the wooly beast. She gasps as she falls but to her credit doesn’t scream.

“Y/N, why would you do that?!” Korra stands and prepares to jump over the side after the woman.

“Relax” you giggle, standing as well. You place a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proving a point. I promise she won’t get hurt.”

“How can you-“

She’s cut off when without any hesitation you go limply falling over the side with a two finger salute.

You watch as three more faces appear at the edge of the creature’s saddle, all looking down on you with confused worry.

You chuckle and turn so you’re facing a still falling Kya. You were pretty high so you figure you have about a minute and a half until you reach the water below.

“Hey.” You smile, now directly in front of her. 

“You’re insane!” She scolds with wide eyes. 

“It’s a game.” You let her know. “We play it back on the island. It’s called chicken crab. You can go back to safety any time you want, but if you go back first, I win and you admit that you’re not fearless.”

She looks between you and the ground and the sky then back to you. Her shock lessens and her eyes narrow.

“In your dreams.” She tells you. “This is nothing.”

“Oh yeah?” You smirk and turn so you’re falling through the air on your back. You cross one knee over the other like you're lounging on a bed. “Because the closer we get to the water, the less confident I am that I can catch you successfully.” 

“It’s water.” She points out. “I can catch myself if I have to.”

“Whatever you say.” You tease. “Just don’t look down.”

For some reason telling her not to look down makes her defiantly glance at the bearing waves. She stiffens with fear and her breath catches. 

You look down too and smile.

“Getting pretty close there.” You tease. “Wanna admit you’re a chicken crab?”

“Not before you do.” She insists, though concern is prevalent in her wavering voice. 

“When I win,” you bite your lip. “You have to stop teasing me in front of the others; It’s embarrassing.”

“Well, when I win.” She looks down then back up quickly with a smirk of her own. She points a finger at you. “You’ll have to kiss me.” 

The threat stops your heart for a single beat and your face gets so hot it’s like steam is pouring out of your ears. 

You lose focus and accidentally turn in a way that quicken your descent. You gasp and try to turn back around but there’s barely any time. You’re inches from the water, eyes shut tight. 

You’re just about to airbend yourself back so you can land on a nearby glacier instead, when you feel the chill movement of liquid around you. 

You open your eyes to find yourself floating in a raised ribbon of water. Even more surprising, she’s floating in it too, with her stupid proud grin only inches from your face. She’s left you no escape.

“You really wanted that kiss, huh?” She teases.

“You-“ you lose your words and scoff. You’re surprised your blush isn’t boiling this water over. “You cheated by saving me. I was fine. I was gonna catch myself.”

“Oh you were, huh?” 

You look up away from her eyes and see the flying furry creature nearing you both from above. 

Your breath catches yet again in your throat when you feel her warm breath on your ear. Then, you once again hear that sexy voice, only this time, it has the slight twinge hungry growl.

“I’d make a joke about making you wet, but I think this is poor timing.” she teases. “Don’t worry, you can give me my prize later when no one else is around. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you or anything.”

She pulls away from your ear before you can respond and the group of other foreigners are now too close for you to safely banter back anyways.

“That was stupid.” Mako scolds.

Korra hold a hand out that you take. She helps you climb aboard the beast as Kya responds to Mako’s comment.

“It was fun.” She laughs.

She joins you back on the saddle. This time, she sits right next to you, so close that your arms brush together. 

A part of you wants the fabric of your jackets to get out of the way but another part of you wants the layers to grow thicker. 

“She could have gotten you hurt.” He continues. “Y/N can’t be making risky moves like that.”

“Some warning would have been nice.” She agrees. She turns to smile at you all innocent. “But I did enjoy beating her at her own little island game.”


	4. Welcome to A World of Bending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet update...good things coming next chapter ;)

You can’t get off the animal quick enough when you land. You just know from the heat you feel that your face is bright red.

The entire ride!

The entire two day ride after your game, she had been pressed up against you. Sleeping with her head on your shoulder, brushing your hand lightly with hers on ‘accident’. She knew what she was doing. 

When the others were asleep, all but whoever was piloting for the night, she would lean in and whisper in your ear about how she can’t wait to kiss you. You never knew what to say back, so you ended up being a stuttering mess every time.

Well, not every time. 

Once, late into the first night, you woke up to find her sleeping with her head on your shoulder. You jumped half a mile, successfully waking her. She looked up at you with that damn knowing smile and asked what was wrong.

You had been unable to form a coherent response and so she cuddled closer. She went so far as to place a gentle hand on your chest, right between your breasts.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” She asked all innocently. 

You stuttered per usual but this time you refused to let her get off on this. You took a deep calming breath and turned to look her dead in those perfect eyes.

“Do you know you snore?” You asked with a smirk. “Woke me up.”

She looked surprised at your claim and proceeded to pull away from you. 

She pouted for a couple of hours, but when you woke back up again near morning, she was back to laying on you. This time, her head was on your lap. She was wide awake, staring at you. 

Luckily, she was the only awake one and you managed to get her to sit up before the others saw.

You still aren’t sure why they all seem weird about her flirting with you, but you don’t want to risk insulting their culture by asking. You certainly don’t want to be obvious as it seems they haven’t yet caught on to the fact that flirting is even what she’s doing.

You turn around quickly and glare dead at her. She laughs as she climbs down with help from Korra, knowing damn well what she had whispered to you seconds before you landed.

_ “Almost time for my kiss” _

“Kya, what did you do?” You recognize the man’s booming voice as the same one from the speaking box thing earlier.

Finally! Someone who gets it!

“What?” She scoffs. “Nothing. Why do you always have to assume I’ve done something?”

“Because you normally have.” The man responds. 

Oh you like this one.

You turn around to match a voice to a face. Only, when you turn, you’re greeted with a group only slightly smaller than the group on your own island. 

“Welcome, Y/N, to air temple island.” The man at the front of the group, the one who was speaking earlier, tells you with a bow.

You don’t get a chance to greet him back before the passengers from the second beast are rushing between you to hug him.

“Dad!” They squeal. 

Oh, that’s what was going on then?

You smirk back at Kya. Now she’s the one looking uncomfortable for once.

She begs you with her eyes not to turn her in. You shrug only slightly. Her nerves rise.

You let out a small laugh and turn back forward.

“You must be Tenzin.” You smile. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

He hugs his kids back with one arm and looks at you.

“I hope your journey here went well.” He tells you.

“It was…” you hesitate just to mess with her. “Eventful. I never knew the world was so large. And these beasts? They’re amazing creatures.” You look past him at the group. You ask the first question that comes to mind. “Are you all human?”

He looks taken off guard by your question but quickly regains his composure.

“That’s right.” He says. “I nearly forgot that Korra said your island was an even ratio of humans to spirits. Did that start after Harmonic Convergence?”

“After what?” You laugh. He doesn’t look like he’s joking. “Sorry.” You let your smile fall to a strange half grin of confusion. “I’m not sure what that is, but no. Spirits and humans have lived together on the island for, well, as long as anyone can remember.”

Everyone looks slightly confused now, even the ones you came with. Didn’t they hear you when you said Karma raised you? Would your parents have let her do that if she just randomly showed up one day?

“Very interesting.” He says, seemingly mainly to himself.

“It’s late.” Kya says. Oh you did not want her talking right now. “It was a long ride full of lots of new things. I’m sure Y/N wants to rest before she answers all of your unlimited questions.”

“I’d actually like to see more of the city. If that’s okay?” You smile into your ask, hoping whoever was in charge of you here will allow it. “Back home we only really had Airbenders. I’d love to see how society changed having other benders around too.”

“If you want to see some bending,” Korra starts with a smile. “Then you should go down to the pro bending arena. There’s a game in a few hours.”

“That sounds awesome!” You gasp. “I mean I have no idea what that is,” you chuckle. “but it sounds like the most amazing thing ever!” 

“Korra!” Tenzin scolds. “Y/N was raised by a society of proper old fashioned Airbender ideals. I’m sure she would much rather spend her night listening to stories about all of the monks she’s never gotten to learn about before.” He looks at you with an expectant grin. 

“Oh…” you hesitate. “Thanks. Um, how do I put this lightly, that sounds boring. No offense.”

“Boring?” His smile drops.

Korra bites back a laugh. Kya laughs whole heartedly.

“Yeah, sorry.” You force a smile. “Old dead guys aren’t really my thing.” You turn to Korra with a real grin. “But a professional version of something that’s already cool? That sounds amazing.”

“Sorry, Tenzin.” Korra shrugs. “Maybe Y/N can listen to some stories tomorrow when she answers all of your questions about the island.”

“Yeah.” You agree. “Maybe.” 

***

You have no idea how you were talked into letting Kya come too. You’re even less sure on how when splitting into cabs of two people each you had allowed the excuse “well since you two already seem to be getting along so well” to work well enough to get you locked in the back of one of these things with her.

You stay as far as you can away from her and look out the window. Soon however, the flashing by of the streets makes you feel sick, so you have no choice but to turn and look at her. She’s already facing you. 

Your face goes red.

To your surprise, her smile is soft and genuine instead of smug and instigating.

“Thanks for covering for me back there.” She says.

“Yeah, well.” You shrug. “You’re annoying. But, I guess, you’re pretty cute too.” 

You offer her a small smile.

“You think I’m cute?” She teases. Now that smug look is back.

“I thought that was obvious.” You roll your eyes. Your cheeks grow warmer.

“It was.” She agrees. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“You’re so mean!” You complain. She laughs. “Jerk.” You mumble.

Her laughter dies out and you sit for the rest of the ride in silence, admiring her beauty.


	5. Fuck Me, Waterbender

Even now, walking through the halls of air temple island, you’re astonished. 

“And when that big guy lifted a disc made of earth like it was nothing?!” You laugh. You haven’t stopped talking about it since you left the stadium.

Kya nods along to your babble, humoring you.

“And, and that one woman who pulled up some water from below the arena?” You squeal at the memory. 

You stop walking and spin around to face her.

“Can you really do that?” You ask with obvious disbelief.

“Oh, I can do more than that.” She tells you. You don’t know if she meant that to be suggestive but that’s how you take it. You feel a warmth spread to your cheeks.

“Shut up.” you warn her.

“I didn’t say anything.” She defends with a smirk. Okay, so it was supposed to be suggestive.

You roll your eyes and continue walking until you reach the room you were told you could stay in. You know it’s the right one because there’s some children’s artwork taped to the door of you and what the artist assumes the island looks like. Scrawled above the picture in large messy letters is ‘Welcome islander!’

You smile at the drawing before turning back around to face her. You’re ready to make a joke but she’s closer than you assumed she’d be so you end up choking on your words. 

“Waterbender got your tongue?” She teases. You growl.

“She wishes.” You retort.

“So are you ready to give that kiss now? Or…” She trails off and wets her lips. 

Oh spirits almighty do you want to kiss her right now. But no, you have to make her work for this.

“What makes you think you deserve it?” You cross your arms.

“I won it in your game, fair and square.” She looks you up and down before stopping her gaze at your eyes. 

Your breath catches and you swallow hard. 

Fuck, do you want to kiss her.

Fuck, do you want to do so much more than kiss her.

Do they do more outside of the dating stage here? Do you care? 

Maybe here, teasing a kiss isn’t flirting. Maybe that’s why everyone was being so weird about your reactions to her. Maybe here, kisses are just friendly.

“Okay, fine.” You lick your lips and hesitate, unsure if you’re supposed to initiate this or she is.

Ugh, what’s wrong with you? You feel like a kid again, spending five of your seven minutes in the spirit world just waiting and giggling like a fool. Only, you aren’t giggling now, are you? You’re feeling every breath as you take it in. Feeling warmer every inch she leans closer. 

She presses her lips softly into yours and you just about melt. Ironic, considering you are the one from a tropical island and she is the one from the snow. You kiss her back, careful not to take the lead away from her. You want to let her know that you’re enjoying this but also not offend her on accident if kisses are just friendly here. 

She moves to kiss you deeper, pulling you close by the small of your back. You bite back a groan but can’t stop yourself from moving to wrap your arms around her neck. She smiles into the kiss at your reaction. 

She drags her tongue along your bottom lip, making your cheeks feel so warm you’re sure you could fry an egg on them if you tried.

Fuck it. This was not a friendly kiss.

A sudden hunger overtakes you. You to drop both of your hands. Your left hand goes behind you to fling open the bedroom door and your right one grabs the front of her dress. She gasps, but has little time to argue before you’re pulling her by the fistful of fabric back into your room.

You send a gust of wind to shut the door and only then do you finally pull away from her. Your eyes linger on her lips and though your grip loosens, you continue to hold onto her bodice. 

“Please tell me you have pre marital sex on the mainland.” You almost beg.

“Well,  _ I _ do.” She replies, emphasizing the I.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” 

Your lips crash back together, albeit in a much sloppier way.

You lower your hands to find the hemline of her dress but this foreigner clothing is too layered and confusing. 

You pull away, leaving her panting and red. 

“Take your clothes off.” You demand. You don’t mean to sound so controlling, but she seems to like it.

“Yes ma’am.” She giggles, quickly getting to work.

Your heavy winter jacket was one of the first things you took off when you first arrived, leaving you now only in your robes. You start to unwrap them with your eyes still stuck to her like a fly in honey.

Every inch of palm bark skin revealed is another inch of perfection. You want to kiss and lick it all. She may be a mainlander but with her deep ocean blue eyes, hair like moonlit sand, and skin the color of palm trees, she’s looks to you like a living breathing rendition of your island. 

“I’ll be honest,” She starts, grinning at you while she slowly pulls off her wrapped first layer, “when I first heard about you and your island, I didn’t expect you to be this sexy or this fun.”

You barely hear her, too distracted by the way she’s already pulling up the dress of her second layer. 

“Why’s that?” You ask, your words barely audible through your trance. 

She chuckles in a husk voice, fully removing this final barrier from her flawless skin. She allows you a moment to drink in her radiant form, her perky braless tits and her lean stomach, before closing the gap between you with another kiss.

She pulls at your robes, forcing you to become aware of the fact that your lazy hands had given up trying to undress in your mystified state. She breaks the kiss to unwrap your clothing, trailing the fabric with her eyes.

“Well,” she responds to your earlier question, “all of the monks I’ve met are boring. You-” As if to prove her counter claim, you lean forward and kiss down into the crook of her neck, earning you a gasp. “You’re not boring…” She manages.

You suck at the spot, gauging her reaction before slowly dragging your teeth along the forming mark. She inhales softly through a moan, forcing herself to finish undressing you. 

You lift your lips to her ear, your hot breath teasing a groan out of her. “I’m no monk.” 

You move back to her face, watching the red in her cheeks deepen at your eye contact and smile. Good. She deserves to blush after everything she’s done to you. 

You lean in as close as you can get without touching. She tries to kiss you, but you hold her back by pressing your pointer finger into her soft lips.

“Let’s take this to the bed.” You half ask half order. She nods quickly.

You lean back on the bed, extending a hand towards her to ask for her to join you. She smirks and before you can register what she’s about to do, you find your hands above your head, wrapped in a forceful floating current of water.

“Tonight,” she smiles, climbing onto the bed to straddle you. She places her long fingers on your stomach, pushing them forward until her palms are flat against you which is when the water freezes to a burning ice. She never once takes her chill eyes off of yours.

“You are mine to do whatever I please.” She finishes her sentence with a growl that wets your panties. She lowers her face to yours, now being the one to hold back from a kiss. “Understood?”

“Y-Yes.” You stutter, knowing once again she’s gotten the best of you.

“Good girl.” 

She kisses your lips quick before trailing down the left of your neck and shoulder at an agonizing pace. You wiggle and whine when she hits that one spot that feels so nice. She smirks into it and continues to tease it with her slowly dragging tongue. 

You continue to grow wetter, now for sure soaking through your underwear. You need her to touch your tits, to touch your pussy. She brushes her hand along your right side, continuing to mark you with her mouth on your left.

“Please,” You breathe. She pulls away from her fun to look you in the eyes, brushing your hair back off your face. “I need you to touch me where it matters.” 

“And where would that be?” She teases. “Surely you’re not already wet enough for me down here?” She drags her hand down to your panties and raises her eyebrows with surprise. “Are you a virgin?” 

“No.” You laugh. “You’ve just been teasing me for days.”

She lets her face soften to a smirk. 

“And I don’t plan to stop now.” She tells you. 

In one swift motion, she brings that hand back up to break off a chunk of slippery ice from your makeshift cuffs and brings her tongue down to flick your left nipple. You moan as loud as you dare without knowing how thing these walls are. 

She rolls the sensitive spot around with her tongue, occasionally, just when you need it, sucking instead, while her other hand bends the ice to run over your other hardened bud. The warmth from her mouth on one side mixed with the cold on the other gets you turned on so much that you can barely hold back.

How had this marvelous woman been mere miles away from your tiny island in the south pole all this time? 

She switches her mouth to the other side, the sudden heat melting your frozen nipple. She lets the ice melt down back to water quicker than it naturally should. It trickles down the side of your chest, collecting into where the sheets form a valley from the weight of your side.

Now that her hand is free, she presses her middle finger to your lips while she continues to work you with her mouth. The finger drags down on your your bottom lip the way the slowly melting water from your cuffs drags down your arms. You know what she wants. You open your mouth and she sticks the digit inside, groaning when you start to suck.

“Good girl~” She praises against your tit. 

She moves her mouth to neglected side of your neck where she nips and sucks and kisses just as she had on the other side. Your sex starts to throb.

She sticks her ring finger into your mouth next to her middle one. You don’t fail to notice how both are perfectly manicured. Does she like to keep herself nice or does she just do this sort of thing often?

You split the digits apart with your tongue and she moans. You continue to suck, spit dripping down from the sides of your mouth. 

“Get them nice and wet for me.” She whispers in your ear. “Just like that. You’re so good.”

She finally pulls her fingers from your mouth with a pop, replacing them quickly with a kiss. Your lips and tongues meld into one, moans escaping you both. 

She pulls away as your gasp as she slips her two moistened digits down to where you need it the most.

“You’re so wet for me, island girl.” She says, spreading and stroking your sticky folds. 

“You’re not bad for a mainlander.” You tease back. You wet your lips looking up at her perfect face. You wish you could touch her. “You’re beautiful.” 

The sincere compliment takes her by surprise and earns you a blush. To distract you from saying anything further, she finally pushes both fingers inside. You nearly choke on your gasp. She holds them still, waiting for you to adjust. 

When you’re ready, you nod and she starts to move her fingers in a slow curling wave inside you. In and out, back and fourth. You moan and sigh for every one of her gasps and groans. 

“Is this why you let me beat you at your own game?” She asks. “Did you want me to win just so that you could feel me fill up your tight wet pussy?”

Her words, her ragged breathing, the motion of her long fingers, she knows what she’s doing to you. 

“Yes.” You breathe. It wasn’t true, but you knew it would turn her on more. “When I first saw you, I knew,” You smirk, “that I would have to get you in bed.”

“How dirty of you.” She smiles. 

She quickens her pace, driving you closer to your edge and finally gives your clit the attention it deserves with her thumb. 

“Kya~” you moan.

“I like that.” She kisses your neck. “Say my name again.”

“Kya!’ You scream as she hits that rough spot inside you. 

She thrusts quicker, harder, into you, continues to rub little pressure circles on your clit. You’re close now. So close. 

She kisses down to your tits again, using her mouth on one nipple and her free hand on the other.

“Don’t cum yet.” She demands. 

“P-Please!” You gasp, so close you can feel it.

“Not yet.” She purrs. “Be good for me.”

You hold it back but she keeps hitting that spot. 

“Now?!” You beg.

“Hold it back.” 

She switches her mouth and her hand.

The nice cuffs melting against your wrists, the wet teasing of your nipples, the pressure on your clit, her slender fingers in your pussy, demanding you don’t cum was testing you. You breathe through the need until finally,  _ finally,  _ she gives her permission.

“Now.” She tells you.

Screaming into your orgasm, you cum all over her hand. She hums into some more neck kisses while she continues to work you through your after shocks. Your legs twitch, your stomach floats.

“Thank you…” You breathe.

“Thank you.” She says back, unfreezing your cuffs and removing her fingers. 

Panting, you throw your arms over your eyes. Wow. Just, wow. 

You think you’re just catching your breath before she’ll let you pleasure her but out of nowhere you feel her tongue press into your coated cunt.

Holding your panties to the side, she licks up your mess, continuing to eat you out even after it’s clean. She sucks your clit, then teases your slit once more with the tip of her wet muscle.

She’s already going in for round two!

You gasp and moan, grinding your hips down against her. 

“Kya~!” You scream. She hums against you.

Her nails dig into your thighs and soon enough, you feel that familiar knot forming again. You don’t wait for permission this time, you let yourself cum all over her face. She cleans you up for a second time. 

Then, she kisses your lips deeply, giving you a taste of yourself. You smile and push her back.

“Let me touch you now.” You ask.

“How nice of you to offer.” She jokes. 

You roll your eyes and roll the two of you over so that she’s now the one pinned against the wet sheets. Between the water, ice, and you, they were a mess. You make a mental note to wash them in the morning seeing as you’re the guest here.

You take a moment to touch her with only your eyes, taking in every inch of her body. 

First things first, you need these panties off. You pull at the edges of the thin fabric. She lifts her hips to help them slide by and then they’re being tossed to the other side of the room. 

You spread her knees apart with your hands, wanting so badly to touch her slick shimmering pussy. You hold back.

“I thought you said you wanted to touch me not see me.” She pouts, wiggling her hips with a whine. You chuckle. 

“Patience, waterbender.” You tease.

You run your finger lightly near her soaking wet cunt, not quite touching her but sending a wave of chill air against her. She moans louder than she has all night. You smile, satisfied.

You lean in, pushing her thighs even further apart to grant you better access. 

“I’m not that flexible.” She complains.

“Then this is a perfect time to practice stretching.” You joke.

You place the tip of your tongue lightly against her, licking her core to clit, flicking the muscle up at the end. She moans so you continue, each time adding more presser and just slightly more of your tongue until the flat of your muscle is pressed hard against her only to pull away to just the tip again by the time you reach her clit. She knots her hands in your hair and pushes you in further. 

“Spirits!” She gasps. “You’re going to make me cum with just your tongue!”  
He own words seem to bring her closer to her edge. You break your pattern to instead swirl around just her clit before switching it up once again back to quick upstrokes but short ones that only hit her bundle of nerves. 

“I-” She cuts herself off with a moan. “I-I’m-” 

Close? You know.

You switch back to your original motion and after just a few long licks, she’s cumming. She pushes your faces further into her and wraps her legs around you to keep you there while she screams with orgasm. 

Her stick white reward tastes amazing but you can hardly breathe. She’s finally ridden through her after shocks but you aren’t done yet. She made you cum twice, now you owe her the same.

You lift her with the air itself and turn her over, dropping her back onto the bed face down. 

“What are you-” She starts.

She moans when you stick a single finger inside her core. While she adjusts, you lick your lips clean and take in this full view of herr ass. Her knees are pulled under her, her back arced downward. You press between her shoulderblades and she groans.   
“See?” You tease. “You’re more flexible than you think.”

“Fuck~!” She pants. 

You grab her still pulled back hair and tug rough. She gasps into a moan. You lift her slightly off the bed and begin to move in and out of her pussy.

She bucks her hips against you, continuing to moan out a slew of swears as all other words fail her. 

You add another digit and then, just to be a bitch, you add a third. 

“T-That’s-I-” She can’t finish a thought, too distracted by her pleasure. 

You thrust in harder, quicker. The motion of her hips matches your hand. 

You shove her face back down into the pillow. She moans louder.

“You’re such a bad girl.” You tell her. “Teasing me for days on that ride, betting me a kiss. Bad, bad girl.”

“Y-Yes~” She laughs into her moans now. You know she’s close so you quicken your pace even more. She gasps when you hit that rough patch inside her so you position yourself to hit it every time. You press down harder on the back of her head. 

“Lucky for you, I like bad girls.” 

She’s a moaning mess, unable to make any sound other than lewd noises now. You pump into her, once, twice, three more times and then she’s cumming once again. 

***

Her head is snuggled up to your naked chest, her eyes still glazed over in that post orgasmic blissful state despite the fact that you’ve been cuddling for about an hour. 

“I should get back to my room.” She tells you, making no real effort to move.

You continue to stroke her hair, watching this lovely woman like a prized piece of art at a museum. 

“You could always just spend the night in here with me.” You offer. 

“Tenzin would kill me.” She laughs. She puts on a mock voice, “you corrupted the only other airbending master we’ve seen in years!” She laughs some more.

You chuckle at her joke but ultimately let the silence fall back between you. After a moment, you speak again.

“Go out with me.” You say.

“What?” She laughs, picking her head up off you. 

“Go out with me.” You repeat, smiling into those damn perfect ocean eyes. 

“No thanks.” She shrugs and climbs out of bed. 

Wait. 

What?

You sit up and raise a brow.

“No thanks?” You question. “But you’ve been flirting with me for days. We just had sex.” 

She continues to smile as she pulls on her clothes. 

“I don’t date.” She explains, pulling on her base layer dress. “Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I’d be happy to fuck again sometime.”

She what?! 

“Why would you fuck me if you didn’t have any interest in dating me?!” You hiss. Despite your attempts at pacivity, anger begins to boil within you. 

She ties her second wrapped layer and turns to you with a look you can’t place. Was it...annoyance? Was she really annoyed right now?!

“I told you I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression.” She presses. “I thought you knew. We talked about it on the ride out here.”

“We talked about your past  _ girlfriends  _ on the ride up here.” You emphasize the word. Does it mean something different here?

“Right.” She nods. “And I told you it never worked out because I don’t like to be tied down.” She sighs and steps closer. “Look kid, you’re beautiful and crazy and you make me laugh, but this right here?” She presses a finger into the pendant of her choker. “This means I’m married to my own freedom. Girlfriends and dating just gets in the way of that.”

Your face tightens into a scowl. She doesn’t seem to care, still seeming more tired of explaining than anything else. You wait for a few beats, stuck in this stare off.

She doesn’t date. She flirts and threatens kisses and fucks but doesn’t date. And now here you are, stuck on the mainland with her. Was that the reason you left? To get your heartbroken?

Why did she even leave her frozen hellscape in the first place then? You thought it was because she found you attractive and maybe it was. Maybe this was her plan all along. Maybe this is what she does. She’s not sorry for giving the wrong impression, she did that on purpose to get you in bed. 

But then again, you were the one to initiate the nights activities. She only wanted a kiss. You can’t blame her.

“Get out.” You nod to the door.

“Y/N, are you mad at me?” She asks.

“Just get the fuck out.” You spit. “Please.” 

She looks you over one more time before sighing and exiting the room, leaving you there, alone with your embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I was planning that heart break >;)


End file.
